


Something Different

by HartbigFic



Category: Hartbig, MyDrunkKitchen, dailygrace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartbigFic/pseuds/HartbigFic





	Something Different

Stretched out along the L-Shape part of Grace’s couch, Hannah felt content as she held Grace in her arms, feeling her soft breath against her neck as the blonde had her head resting on her shoulder.

Slowly moving her hand up and down Grace’s upper arm, Hannah smiled at the thought of the brown-eyed girl being hers. They had been together for almost a year and at times Hannah had to pinch herself just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“Hannah, the movie is over,” Grace softly spoke, noticing that the darker blonde was lost in her thoughts.  
“Oh, sorry,” Hannah replied, picking up the remote and stopping the credits from rolling.

“What were you thinking about?” Grace asked, drawing patterns on the fair-skinned girl’s defined stomach.

“It was nothing much,” Hannah replied, giving the blonde a small smile.

“I want to know,” Grace softly responded, her fingers still against the darker blonde’s warm skin.

“I was just thinking about us and how I’m so lucky to have you. Sometimes it still feels like a dream that I’m scared I may wake up from,” Hannah honestly answered, placing a soft kiss on Grace’s head.

“I’m pretty sure you’re not dreaming because if you were, you’d wake up just about now,” Grace said, leaning up and placing a heated kiss on Hannah’s lips as she gently squeezed her breast through her bra.

Feeling the welcoming weight of the taller girl pressed against her, Hannah snaked her arms around Grace and deepened their kiss, pushing their bodies together.

Shifting slightly on the couch, Hannah pressed up against the remote control for the television and it changed channels.

Hearing moans and screams, Grace broke the kiss and turned to face the television, giggling slightly at what was playing.

“I don’t even want to know why you have the adult channel available for viewing when you don’t watch porn,” Hannah said, finding the remote and turning the television off.

“It came with the package I have and who am I to say no to free stuff,” Grace replied, leaning in and placing a line of kisses against Hannah’s jaw line.

Enjoying the feeling of Grace’s lips trailing a path down her jaw line, to her neck and then her pulse point, Hannah moaned as she felt the blonde softly begin to suck on her skin, knowing it was going to leave a mark.

Undoing the buttons on Hannah’s plaid shirt and opening it up, Grace kissed and licked her way down to between the girl’s breasts and stopped.

“Sit up,” Grace breathed out, moving back to allow Hannah to comply.

Sitting up slightly, Hannah felt Grace push her shirt from her shoulders, removing the item of clothing. 

Drawing Hannah into her, Grace kissed her passionately, running her tongue along the roof of the darker blonde’s mouth as she unclasped the girl’s bra and removed it.

Feeling Grace break their kiss, Hannah opened her eyes and stared into lust-filled brown orbs. 

“Do you want to stay here or move into the bedroom?” Grace asked, running her hands over Hannah’s breasts and feeling the girl’s nipples harden under her touch.

“Here,” Hannah breathed out, leaning back and closing her eyes, moaning softly as she felt Grace pinch her nipples while rolling them between her fingers.

“Do you like that?” Grace asked, feeling experimental.

“I do, I really like it,” Hannah replied, reaching for Grace’s shirt and pulling at the hem. “This needs to come off,” she added.

Sitting up straight, Grace slowly removed her shirt and threw it onto the floor. Reaching behind her back, she smirked as she saw Hannah’s eyes on her, undoing the clasp of her own bra she slowly removed it from her shoulders and added it to the pile.

Reaching up, Hannah ran her hands over Grace’s breasts before sitting up and taking one into her mouth. Sucking on the nipple, she softly bit down on it before soothing it with her tongue. 

Moaning, Grace held Hannah to her chest as she felt the waves of pleasure starting to pulse from her core.

Moving her hand down, Hannah cupped Grace’s sex through her pants and softly caressed her, feeling the blonde push down into her hand, wanting more.

“We’re wearing too many clothes,” Grace huskily voiced, wanting nothing more than to feel her naked body against Hannah’s.

Pulling Grace on top of her as she laid back on the couch, Hannah brought the blonde down and kissed her hard, feeling their breasts rubbing against one another’s as they moaned simultaneously.

Reaching down, Grace undid the button and pulled down the zipper on Hannah’s skinny jeans before feeling the girl under her arch up so she could pull her jeans and underwear down together.

Kicking her pants off, Hannah felt Grace’s fingers trace along her wetness before softly pressing against her clit, making her moan.

Moving her fingers along Hannah’s womanhood, Grace inserted two digits into the girl beneath her. “You’re so wet,” she softly said, hearing Hannah moan in response as she pushed up into her hand.

Slowly moving in and out of the blue-eyed girl, Grace’s eyes locked with Hannah’s and she could tell the girl was close.

Pulling out, Grace kissed her softly on the lips before pulling back.

“Grace,” Hannah complained, hearing the girl shush her as she stood up.

Slowly undoing her pants, Grace slid them down her long legs before standing in front of Hannah as the girl sat up on the couch.

Cupping Grace’s sex, Hannah could feel how turned on the taller girl was as she pushed two fingers against her opening through her underwear. Pulling the underwear down off of her girlfriend, Hannah moved closer and ran her tongue along Grace’s womanhood, tasting her.

Pressing her tongue against the taller girl’s clit, Hannah slowly inserted two fingers into Grace’s entrance. Sucking softly, she moved her fingers back and forth, quickly and slowly, alternating between the two.

Feeling Grace beginning to get weak in the knees, Hannah stopped what she was doing and moved back so she was sitting against the L-Shaped part of the couch. 

Joining Hannah on the couch, Grace slipped a leg under one of Hannah’s and over the other, bringing their bodies flushed together.

Leaning in, Grace kissed Hannah deeply as she felt their sexes touch. Breaking the kiss, Grace moaned loudly at the contact.

“Do you like that?” Hannah asked, noticing what position they were in.

“I do,” Grace answered, her cheeks tinging pink.

“Come here then,” Hannah softly said, leaning in and kissing Grace as she moved her hips, rubbing her sex against the older girl’s.

Finding their rhythm, both blondes threw their heads back as their clits rubbed against one another’s. Moaning at the contact they quickened their pace until they were both panting and covered in a fine layer of sweat. Bucking her hips into Hannah’s one last time, they felt their walls contract as waves of pleasure and ecstasy coursed through them as they yelled out each other’s names, collapsing into one another’s arms.

“That was amazing,” Grace said after a few minutes, her breathing evening out.

“It was,” Hannah agreed, leaning up and placing a small kiss on the girl’s lips.

“I love you,” Grace said, pulling Hannah in close to her, holding her tightly.

“I love you too, Gracie,” Hannah responded, nuzzling into the brown-eyed girl’s neck.

“Let’s go to bed,” Grace suggested, feeling herself start to yawn.

“Okay,” Hannah responded, feeling Grace beginning to move.

Detangling themselves from one another, they got up from the couch and moved into Grace’s bedroom. Pulling down the sheet and blankets, they climbed in. Lying on her back Grace felt Hannah cuddle into her side as they both fell asleep almost instantly, wrapped in one another’s loving embrace. 

The End~


End file.
